


Laying It on the Line

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Series: Love of Your Life Verse [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin checks up on Steve who apparently has “the look”. (Lekio/Radio - episode 2.18).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying It on the Line

It was the fifth time Steve tried to read Danny’s report and he kept getting caught up on the third paragraph, grinning like an idiot. Danny had a definite gift with the written word. If something was questionable to people like the Governor, then Danny could (on paper at least) make the situation sound completely reasonable and rational in his reports to The Power That Be.

Steve preferred to think of his tactics as creative uses of resources. When Steve used a smoke grenade via the sky-light, in Danny’s report it became, ‘assisted with extraction of suspect’. The best was still Danny’s explanation of how driving around with Bastille on the hood of the car became, ‘routine investigation and questioning of suspect’. Steve still remembered their conversation in the car that made him fall more in love with Danny that day.

 

_“Just for the record, if I pulled something like this, you would be reading me the riot act on proper police procedure.”_

_“No. I'd probably just arrest you.”_

_“Compared to this, hanging a guy off a roof and throwing a guy in a shark tank is pretty tame.”_

_“You know what? I disagree. Shark cage is way worse.”_

_“Whatever. You're wrong. I'm just saying, to be clear, next time I get a free pass, okay?”_

 

Danny had his own brand of crazy and that was just fine with Steve.

“I know that look.”

“Huh?” Steve glanced up from the report and saw Chin standing in the doorway.

Chin used his pointer finger to gesture at Steve’s face, making a circular motion. “That look.”

Steve scowled. “Don’t start with that whole aneurysm face thing.”

“You don’t have aneurysm face,” Chin chuckled. “Well, maybe now you’re closer to stink face. Before that. You had a goofy look on your face. I know that face. I’ve seen it before on you and it’s good to see it again, brah.”

“Is it a good face or a bad face?”

Chin hesitated for a moment and Steve knew his friend well enough to know it was probably for effect. “A good face.”

“I don’t make faces.”

“You do.”

“Don’t jump on Danny’s bandwagon. He’s delusional.”

“Uh huh. Speaking of Danny, I take it you’re doing something with him tonight?”

His first thought was to blurt out, _‘We haven’t done anything.’_

But, despite what Danny said, Steve did have a filter, thank-you-very-much. After Valentine’s Day, they’d actually done a lot of stuff together.

They’d been to a football game and hung out on the beach outside of Steve’s house.

They’d taken Gracie out for shaved ice after school.

They’d even tried something new – not what Steve was hoping for, but they’d played checkers after Steve found his dad’s set while cleaning out the garage.

Steve and Danny had been spending more time together – more than usual. It was fun and relieved some of the anxiety Steve was feeling, quieting the voice that accused he’d pushed Danny away. The small things meant the most.

The banter was back.

 _They_ were back.

Touching.

Teasing.

Bickering.

Flirting.

It was like falling in love all over again.

The only problem was they hadn’t _done_ anything.

“You’ve got that look again, brah.”

“Wha--”

“Never mind.” Chin shook his head and sighed. “How are you?”

The last thing he wanted to talk about was himself.

“Fine. We’ve talking about me. I’m an open book. You see what you get.”

“Uh huh.” Chin didn’t sound very convinced.

Time for another tactic. Distraction.

“How’s married life treating you?” Steve asked. He picked up and a pen, rolling it between his fingers.

Chin patted his stomach under an especially gaudy Hawaiian shirt, which was saying a lot since most of Chin’s wardrobe consisted of gaudy Hawaiian shirts. “Treating me well. I can’t complain.” His expression got a little more serious. “Ya know, it was hard getting here, but it’s working. Really working.”

If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Chin.

“I’m glad. You’re good together.”

Chin nodded and fixed his gaze on Steve. “Sometimes you just know when the person’s the one for you. You do stupid shit. I know we did, especially me... mostly me. I pushed Malia away when she was the one I should’ve been turning to.”

Steve’s tone softened. “You don’t have to tell me this.”

“I do. You were there, but it bears repeating. Malia never gave up on me.” Chin slowly rotated his wedding ring. “Not really. She kept our engagement ring.”

Steve smiled. “Stubborn woman. A damn fine woman.”

“Seems like we both have a type. Stubborn. The thing is, Malia never gave up on me, but maybe we would’ve gotten back together sooner if she’d said something – done something.” Chin shrugged. “I wouldn’t change what we’ve got for anything, but I still regret the lost time.”

“You’ll make it.”

They had to make it. If Chin and Malia could overcome what they’d been through...

Best not to think about it. Chin and Malia were different.

Danny was still in love with Rachel, but Steve savoured every moment together. He lived for Danny’s smile. A brief image of Danny barefoot on the PI’s boat crossed his mind. They’d gotten a pleasant buzz that night, Danny having more than him and using the excuse to spend the night at Steve’s house. With a rare day off the next day, they’d stayed up watching reruns of Looney Toons. Danny compared Steve’s genius field tactics to Wile E. Coyote and they fell asleep on the couch together. Danny snored, drooling a little on his shoulder, and Steve didn’t care. Because it was all worth it just to see Danno’s earth-shattering bed head.

A soft smile crossed Chin’s face and Steve knew he was thinking about his wife. “Now, that’s a look.”

“Bet it looks a lot like the one you’ve got plastered across your face, again. Have fun with Danny tonight.” Chin smirked. “Smooth Dog.”

END.


End file.
